The Harsh Truth
by Allegra Russo
Summary: No real plot, just a kind of fluffy piece about Ron and Hermione and Harry set at the end of the 5th year. It's an old fanfic. Bear with me on this one. Review, please!


Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting together on the Hogwart's Express, getting ready to go home for another summer. It has been quite the year, but Harry was being strangely quiet. After Ron rendered a few unsuccessful attempts at a conversation, he spoke again.

"Hermione...I have something to say."

She turned her head, confused.

"I don't know if you feel the same way I do, but..." He paused meaningfully.

Hermione's heart was racing. Was this the moment in her dreams, when Ron confessed his undying love for her they shared a passionate kiss and then they had kinky sex in a bathroom? Oh, she had been waiting so long for this.

"You don't know if I feel the same way as you do, but..." She prompted.

"I really think Pansy should get a wider belt-er, skirt."

Hermione laughed, but her heart sank. So she _wouldn't_ get to have kinky sex in a bathroom yet.

"Yes, she does seem to be having quite a bit of trouble walking, doesn't she? It kind of looks like she didn't quite make it to the bathroom in time and is scuttling over to the bathroom with a piece of poo hanging out of her bum. See how she's walking all pidgeon-toed?"

Even Harry laughed at that one.

"Nice one, Hermione." Ron said, grinning widely. Harry remained silent.

"Oh, Harry, I do wish you weren't so quiet. I always find myself wondering what you could possibly be thinking."

Hermione really did feel for Harry. It hurt to see him so lifeless. But she understood. Or as much as one that had never lost anyone close to them possibly could. She shivered as she thought about what Harry would be like if Ron or her had died. If he was so depressed about a man he hardly knew...it was scary, really. He kept on losing the people he loved.

Yet, he never gave up. She admired him for that. And it amazed her, how happy he was. Any other person would have turned into a secluded, emotionally disturbed teenager who went to see a counselor twice a week if they had gone through half of what Harry did. But he wasn't just any other person. He wasn't anything but, well...Harry.

A lot of people seemed to think that him and her should get together. She, personally, thought it would be like going out with a brother. And she was almost positive that Harry felt the same way. Not usually a good basis for a relationship.

Harry gave a weak smile.

"Be glad you don't know what I'm thinking, Hermione. It's a scary place up there."

She looked utterly shocked. Ron shrugged.

"He thinks, therefore he is dangerous."

"Oh, Ron..." Hermione started, sighing.

Harry shiftily eyed the room as if it would give him some idea of what to say next.

"Err...so when is Bill and Fleur's wedding again?" He asked quickly.

"I thought I already told you it was next year..." Ron responded suspiciously. "What was it you were going to say, Hermione?"

She suddenly turned very pink in the face.

"Oh, nothing...it was..." She paused. "Nothing."

"Hmm, okay."

"So, are we getting together this summer?" Harry asked, without skipping a beat. He really didn't want this to turn into an awkward train ride.

"Course. Is that even a question?" Ron said quietly, still distracted by Hermione's words. He was staring at her now with newfound interest, something she appeared to be very happy, yet uncomfortable with. Now it was Harry's turn to try to spark conversation. It didn't work.

So, they rode the rest of the way to King's Cross in silence, much to his dismay. To make things doubly awkward, Ron and Hermione kept stealing furtive glances at one another.

After a while of thinking, (because there was lots of time for that at the moment) Harry finally decided that there was nothing he could do about Ron and Hermione. Besides, it was better to push them closer together than to tear them apart and try to bridge those awkward silences that were so normal for them. They needed those to build their relationship. For friends (or couples) are much better at fighting dark wizards when they are united, not when they're awkward enemies.

As he watched the scenery whiz by, and Hermione turn slightly pink as Ron accidentally brushed her leg with his hand, he realized that it was soon. He could feel it. Ron would crack very, very soon, probably at the Burrow when Harry was in the bathroom, and spill everything to Hermione. Then she would volley back. There was no telling what would happen next. ...Yuck. Harry made a mental note to make his trips to the bathroom longer.

It would have to be Ron making the first move. Hermione wasn't the type. No, she was more the type to wait around, hope things will happen, all the while pretending to be perfectly okay. She had been doing just that for nearly nearly 5 years now. But within a few months, it would happen. Ron would kiss Hermione.

That was a rather scary thought for Harry, and he suddenly realized what it was like for Fred and George, and Ron, when they protected Ginny. A part of himself still wanted to protect Hermione from Ron, even though he knew that he wouldn't dream of hurting her. He couldn't help it; she was like a sister to him. And feeling that way about someone brought him some comfort in these dark and difficult times.


End file.
